This disclosure relates generally to adjusting a cycle meter. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an adjustable cycle meter adjusting device.
Cycle meters are used in aircraft, generators, automobiles, etc. The cycle meters track and display cycles for various components. For example, some aircraft include an electromechanical cycle meter that tracks and displays the number of start and stop cycles on the aircraft engine. One cycle typically represents a start-run-stop-cooldown sequence of the engine. Adjusting the cycle meter is sometimes required. As an example, a new turbine wheel installed within the engine or other types of repairs may necessitate an adjustment of the cycle meter. Adjusting the cycle meter typically involves connecting the cycle meter to an adjustment device that advances the cycle meter forward several cycles until the cycle meter display shows “000000,” to reflect that a new turbine wheel is installed.